While modern society seems to sing in praise of economic prosperity dependent upon the advances of scientific technology, due to too rapid technical innovation, living environments have become extremely complex and diversified. Suffering from feelings of depression or anxiety that a humanly natural life may not be maintained, individuals have been undergoing stresses, though they are not aware of it and have lived a life with so-called all the modern illnesses such as stiff necks, dizziness, lower back problems, autonomic nerve imbalances and the like. As a result, many people have, in fact, had headaches, insomnia, dizziness, etc. without obvious causes, got easily tired due to gastrointestinal function disorders or stifled, suffered from palpitation or eye fatigue, or experienced abnormal perspiration on the palms of their hands or under their arms.
In addition to these symptoms which can only be attributed to a breakdown in the human psychological balance, in modern societies, in normal daily lives, many people suffer from another physical disorders caused by environments surrounding them.
That is, modern people are concentrated in urban areas, walk on hard-surface roads, and are forced to live in lives surrounded by substances which are sources of positive ions, such as automobiles, electric appliances, buildings of inorganic substances, chemical products such as garments, accessories, etc., and polluted air containing synthetic substances such as toxic gases and so on. Thus, positive ions have been excessively accumulated in human bodies which are apt to lose psychological balance, whereby people must live with predisposed acidity, which is abnormal in nature, for quite a long time.
Originally, normal cells, on cell membranes, retain positive potentials outside cell membranes and negative potentials inside cell membranes, and the negative potential inside of the cell membrane is always maintained higher than the positive potential outside of the cell membrane so as to generate potential differences inside and outside of a cell membrane. This excretes metabolic waste products of a cell and facilitates metabolism in maintaining a healthy body.
But, when the potential balance inside and outside of a cell membrane is, in its environment, disrupted by excessive positive ions, smooth metabolism by the potential differences is inhibited and it results in reduced functions of each cell and abnormal actions in physiological active functions of body. As a result, aging of skin such as rough skin, spots, fine wrinkles, etc. is disadvantageously progressed, or various diseases of internal organs such as hypertension, hypotension, arteriosclerosis, allergy disorders, rheumatoid, nerve pain, cerebral stroke, cardiac disease, cancers and the like are likely to be induced bringing physiological pain. When all is taken into consideration, it is true that modern people have become exposed to extremely disadvantaged environments both physiologically and psychologically.
Therefore, before singing in praise of affluent lifestyles, it seems necessary for modern people to recognize stress levels accurately and treat stress appropriately in its early stages as well as to suppress occurrence and intake of positive ions into the body and incorporate negative ions actively from outside body, in order to increase negative ions in the body and facilitate metabolism of cells. For such stress control, as psychological treatments, for example, aromatherapy and hot spring therapy which can be taken easily by oneself and rather exclusive therapies such as hypnotic cures have been recognized, and their active exploitation is recommended, while, as physical treatments, herb remedies, acupuncture and cautery remedies, and chiropractics, etc. which are folk remedies have been popular. Magnetic remedies which can be taken daily and easily to help physical conditions improve is also used by many as a promising means to overcome modern diseases for themselves.
For utilizing the functions of magnetic field lines of magnets, a magnetic treatment apparatus was officially registered as a treatment apparatus by the Pharmaceutical Affairs Law of 1961. When the human body is magnetically affected, ionization into positive and negative ions in blood is affected by of “Fleming's Left-Hand Rule” induced by a magnetic field. Such a force activates flows of those ions in blood. As a result, blood flow containing those ions is also activated to help improve various conditions attributed to failures in blood flow such as stiff necks, dizziness, lower back problems, autonomic ataxia and the like, and this mechanism has been officially authorized. Subsequently, the magnetic treatment apparatus have been widely distributed and accepted as a completely harmless treatment apparatus utilizing natural energy, especially as a magnetic band, magnetic necklace and the like.
With such a trend, over 10 years ago when high power magnets, or “rare earth magnets”, which have high power magnetic energy, such as “samarium cobalt magnet” of which magnetic energy is 2000 gauss oersted (approx. 5 folds of ferrite magnet) and “alnico magnet” which has a 30-fold-power of casting magnets were developed, it became possible to downsize the magnetic treatment apparatus. Thus, a magnetic patch chip at one point which can carry out treatment in a smart manner (trade names are Pippu Erekiban, etc.) and magnetic necklaces excellent in design have appeared and have given rise to a boom in magnetic treatment apparatuses. At present, the trend has continued to expand.
There have been attempts to improve or overcome physical ailments of modern people such as stiff necks, dizziness, lower back problems, autonomic ataxia and the like by exploiting functions and energy present in the natural world, besides the above-mentioned magnetic force of magnets. In such attempts, a proposal exists to improve physical conditions by continuously drinking natural water ionized through various means, alkali water, and an attempt also exists to supply calcium ingredients to the body for alkalizing the constitution by ingesting the calcium ingredients which are purified by separating pure natural calcium ingredients from Ca compounds present in the natural world such as in shells and corals, and recently, tourmaline has been recognized as a new natural material to achieve such aims, and that in a partially practical phase has been reported.
Tourmaline belongs to hexagonal rhombohedron hemihedral crystalloid, and most are composed of columnar crystals. It is an ore of which the column surface has remarkable vertical lines. Its hardness is 7 to 7.5 and specific gravity is 3 to 3.3. Its composition is represented as XY9B3Si6O27 (wherein X is Ca, Na, K or Mn, and Y is Mg, Fe, Cr, Mn, Ti or Li). If containing much iron it exhibits a black color, and if containing less or no iron it exhibits white, blue, green, red, rouge, brown or colorless depending on its components. Among them, the most expensive called Brazil ruby is rouge in color, and one called water melon exhibits green at its crystal periphery and pink inside. These have been prized as jewels and known as noble tourmalines.
However, after piezoelectricity was found by Pierre Currie in 1880, tourmaline has been recognized as a specific mineral matter. Its several specific functions such as emitting negative ions and far infrared rays have been known. Recently, the functions of the tourmaline other than piezoelectricity have been just recognized, and studies on their practical applications are about to begin. An attempt has been proposed in which cells are activated by absorbing negative ions from pressure points of the body to induce in vivo electric current using the negative ion emitting function of tourmaline. Other trials have been reported in which, using the far infrared radiation function of tourmaline, capillary blood vessels are dilated by far infrared rays emitted in receiving heat of body temperature to facilitate peripheral blood flow in order to assist metabolism, improvement of physical conditions and fatigue recovery.
The present inventor whose occupation is total body treatment practice has noticed natural energy in the natural world and has had a great interest in the above-mentioned tourmaline in conjunction with actively exploiting various natural sources The inventor has not only collected and researched data already reported on various properties of tourmaline but also studied further and analyzed them for a long time. While the magnet has been granted a status as an authorized treatment apparatus and solely been used anticipating just a facilitative effect on blood circulation by dynamic action of “Fleming's Left Hand Rule” upon blood in the magnetic field of magnetic field lines, the inventor has found the fact that a specific phenomenon which had never been observed is induced on the functional properties of tourmaline such as semipermanent emission of negative ions, far infrared rays and faint light static flows in response to light, temperature, pressure and friction by combining tourmaline with the magnet, and, based on it, has performed numerous trials and attempts of experiment. As a result, the inventor has succeeded in producing extremely novel composites which combine tourmaline with the magnet and in completing and establishing processes for the production thereof. The formation is described in detail below.